A little bit of RPG
by Joker8heart
Summary: Update: no longer a one shot, Gender bent fanfic about the Gang going a doing aRPG
1. Chapter 1

Thank God this is finished! I'll be honest with you guys, I thought I won't finish this cause of my laziness but here it is. I think I Half-assed in some parts though XD Holy crack this thing has 12k words! Longest thing I have ever written.

Well anyway this is a Gender bent, Fantasy(RPG) theme like Fanfiction. I hope I made the right descision for their character class. Anyway I messed up the arrangement of the story so it's in a 4-3-1 order, 2 is disappeared some somewhere(joke). I'm trying to play with flashbacks. Also I'm sorry in advance for anywords that are too close to each to (likethis)I'm alternating from 2 different versions of Microsoft word and that seem to be a draw back.I think my ability to make meaningful sentences is now impaired cause of tiredness.

Nothing else to say so enjoy.

* * *

Kyonko woke up with a start. She was sweating profusely. She sat up and stretched her arms, her whole body was aching.

She looked at her cellphone. It was Monday, so that means she only lost a day on their latest adventure. She was sure that they spent at least a few weeks there. Wait a minute does that mean she aged 2 weeks in a day? No!

Her little brother entered the room, without knocking.

"Kyonko … ohh you're already awake"

"Good morning to you too" Kyonko yawned

"hmm? Did something happen to you?" her brother asked. He entered the room and started eyeing her.

"what do you mean?"

"nothing! It might be the girl thing!"

The little Brother then ran down stairs. Kyonko yawned again and stood up. He is just being weird again she looked around her room. Oh how she missed her own room. All the things that she missed were right there, her brush, her uniform, her bags and even her magazines are there. Yeah, she was glad everything is back to normal, as far as she could tell at least. She wondered if she still has some of her skills. Kyonko positioned her arms in an archery position and pretended to fire an arrow. Nothing happened. She smiled; she guessed she really is back. Her shoulder started to ache. She rubbed her shoulder and then looked at her door. She missed his little brother too.

"'Girl thing?' where did he get that?" She thinks for a minute. "Mom"

Kyonko was dragging herself up the hill that leads up to North High. She talked to her mom during breakfast, apparently they all believe that on Sunday morning she went out with Haruki and the "gang" for a "party" and returned late in the evening before heading to bed. Her mother didn't notice she was gone for at least two weeks. Thank goodness, she would flip if she find out her daughter were gone for more than a day.

She felt so tired and sore but that excuse wasn't really admissible to mother's court, she assumed she really didn't get the paper works ready. She really wished that she had Mitsuuru's time machine so that she could go back in time and kick who ever thought that building a school on top a hill on the crotch. The only upside is that she hadn't seen Taniguchi all day.

"Kyonko!" damnit! I spoke too soon, she thought "Kyonko … girl, you look so haggard!"

"Leave me alone, Taniguchi"

"You know, guys won't approach you if you looked like that"

Kyonko replied with a grunt and looked at Taniguchi with her best threatening eye but she could only manage a sighed and Just nodded that's the best way to keep a Taniguchi away.

"Hahaha Kidding, Kidding!" Taniguchi tried to defend herself "you don't need other guys, you already have Haruki!"

Keep Calm Kyonko, Keep 't feed her anymore ideas. You're too drained. You couldn't even catch her, not at your current sorry state. Just kick her if she gets too close she thought.

They reached their classroom a few minutes before class start, too bad Taniguchi didn't enter her kicking range. When they entered the room Haruki is already at his seat behind kyonko's. He was looking outside the window with a melancholic face again. Kyonko took her seat.

"So, did anything interesting happen during your weekend?"

Haruki didn't say anything.

When the bell rang for dismissal, Haruki was already gone. Kyonko assumed that he would be in the club gathered her things and walked towards the clubroom in hopes that everyone was to be there so that they can talk about what happened, excluding Haruki of course. She really hoped that everyone was there; she didn't know how to talk to Haruki with all that happened. Haruki would probably be so depressed because his Dream adventure is over.

When she reached the floor the club room was on, she saw The Computer Research Society President storming out inthe club room.

The computer club president looked at Kyonko and scoffed and then walked away. Kyonko just stood there giving the Computer club president a halfhearted smile. What's her problem? And was she limping a little bit? What was the wager that Haruki forgot to share with the rest of the Brigade?

"I'm just glad that she's alright"

Kyonko walked into the club room where she only found Haruki sitting nearby window. Mistuuru, Itsuko and Yuuki was notably not present. He was staring out the window.

"Hey Haruki." Kyonko walked in and sat down at the nearest chair to the door and rested her head on the table. She was so tired that she could just fall asleep turned her head towards Haruki "Where are the others?"

"Yuuki and Itsuko was here a couple of minutes ago, I dismissed them" he answered "They looked tired. Mitsuuru texted me, he couldn't come." Haruki replied without even looking at her.

That's understandable, Itsuko and Yuuki really pushed themselves and Mitsuuru really did exerted himself. She wouldn't have come to school too if it weren't the fact that she wanted to check in on she mention the computer club president and why she looked so pissed? Nah, Haruki can take a breather today.

"So, it's just the two of us here"

"Yeah, you can leave whenever." Haruki replied without even looking at her. Kyonko looked around the club room. All the things that used to be there are, well, there. The clothing rack, the bookshelves and the computer are all there.

"I had a dream yesterday"

Haruki suddenly spoke. Kyonko looked at him but he was still looking out the window.

"All of us were there. You, me the others."

Kyonko swallowed.

"Yeah, and?"

"No … It's nothing"

He seemed a little sad. Maybe because it's because he thought that their latest escapade was a dream. He didn't even want to talk about it? It was a pretty exciting experience even for someone who thought it was a dream; even she got to admit it was really fun though. She wouldn't do it again but still.

'Well if he doesn't want to talk about it then I guess there's nothing more to say' Kyonko thought. Kyonko got up and walked towards the door but before she left she gave Haruki a few parting words.

"I didn't know I was good with a bow."

Haruki Jumped from his seat as Kyonko slowly closed the door with a smile.

**END**

* * *

A full moon shone brightly over a dark dense forest. However, there was no noise coming from the forest. All the creatures are seems to be asleep.

Large reptilian like creatures stood guard in front of a large gate.

Footsteps can be heard from the darkness of the night

The large reptilian creatures, wielding large asks, grew curious about the noise then suddenly.

Clash!

Slash!

Boom!

The large gate was reduced to ashes ash and all of the creatures guarding it lay on the ground lifeless.

A young man wearing a golden head band and light armor leads the charge. He carries a large beautiful two-handed sword with different runes of power behind his back and has a look every one could and should fear.

"Damn it! How can she be so stupid?" Haruki Screamed while trying to keep his running speed.

The bushes rattled. The group of three stopped running and tried to assess whether it was coming from enemies or just the wind.

A heavily armor clad knight wielding a sword and a large shield stepped a few feet ahead of the group.

"I got this! Shield your eyes. This is going to be bright" Mitsuuru suggested. He pointed his sword towards the sky and then uttered the word "radiance!"

A glow of light rapidly grows from the tip of his sword. It grew until it covered the whole sword then suddenly burst into blinding light, illuminating the surrounding area. Dark figures could be seen behind the bushes but that's not the only place they were. They were on the trees, in front of them and behind them. They were everywhere.

"Get them!"One of the figures screeched.

Bearing swords and spears, the humanoid-like creatures charged at the group.

They charged Mitsuuru first but he held them off with his large shield and struck them with his sword.

Haruki took the sword from his back and with one swing he was able to cut down three creatures that were charging at him. Two creatures suddenly appear behind him and were about to attack him when two orbs knocked them away.

"Please don't act so harshly, Suzumiya-san." Itsuko smiled at him. She was wearing a full mage's outfit. "It's not wise to lose your cool while in battle" she then used her staff to form a circular motion in the air. Red orbs suddenly appeared in front of her. She flicked them one by one sending them into each of their target.

-Flash back-

A dozen or so trees fell to make way for a large Cyclops-ogre creature hybrid. Its skin is green bleeds with black blood from its injuries, it screams in pain. He took his large club about 2 fully grown men in length and swung it in at his offenders but it slammed into nothing but trees.

Arrows began to hit him on his right side however only a few of them penetrated his tough skin.

"Tsk, my arrow doesn't work on him." a female wearing archer's garbs sigh. "I knew this one is too tough for us."

The ogre saw her and raised his giant club to attack. The girl, seeing the danger, reacted and tried to dash away but her path was blocked by fallen trees.

"A little assistance would be nice."She gulped.

The ogre brought down his club on the archer girl but his club didn't make contact with her. An Armored clad fellow blocked the ogre's attack with his shield. His feet were dug a few inches deep because of the power of the attack. The girl looked up at his defender and smiled.

"Thanks, Mitsuuru"

"Be careful Kyonko-san" the armored man said.

The ogre raised his club again for another attack but was thwarted when fireballs began hitting him on the face. In a desperate attempt to defend himself, the ogre let go of his club and covered his face with his hands. Yuuki with blades on each of his wrists suddenly appeared and quickly began slashing at the ogre but his tough skin prevented any serious damage being done to it.

"Yuuki and Itsuko's attack should give me some time." A young man brandishing a large two - handed sword suddenly appeared besides Kyonko and Mitsuru."And this one isn't too tough for us, you're just too weak!" the young man's body began to glow a bright orange aura. He grasps his sword firmly with both hands. The aura suddenly began to concentrate to his sword.

"Alright this should be enough" he grinned "Mitsuuru, let's go!" then charges towards the enemy.

"R-Right!"Mitsuuru ran behind him.

The ogre kept one of his hands on his face while the other one he tries to use to stop whatever was stabbing and slashing at him. It screamed in pain. The fire balls that started to fall on the ogre like rain began to slowly decrease in number before suddenly stopping.

"Huff I guess that spell can only last for a short while." A beautiful woman with a model-like figure spoke from one of the trees. Her mage's gown ruffled because of the fight. She stood up and looked at the Ogre. It is still standing. "That's one tough fellow". She saw Haruki and Mitsuuru charging at the ogre.

"You can say that again." Kyonko jumped besides her. Her bow was strapped on her back. Kyonko took some bottles containing strange liquid out of her small bag and handed them over to the mage girl. "Here you go. You should have bought more of them you know, Itsuko"

"Thank you very much Kyonko -san.I knew that but I didn't because I know you'll take care of me." Itsuko replied with a wide stepped a few inches away.

"Will this be over soon? The guys are having too much fun."

"Don't worry Yuuki-sanis doing a great job keeping the pressure up.I find this quest quite exciting, myself."

The ogre, relieve of the rain of fireball, began to concentrate on the people on the ground that's attacking him. The ogre keeps punching and swiping but the attackers simply dodge or, in Mitsuuru's case, just blocks the attack. The Ogre roared hard in agitation.

"He's almost done! Let's finish this!"Haruki screamed. "Yuuki lets go! Mitsuuru help me up!"

"Right!"Mitsuuru extended his shield. Haruki jumped on it.

"Now!"Haruki gave the ordered.

Mitsuuru threw Harukivery high in the sky. Yuuki jumped as high without any help.

The ogre saw this and bashes Mitsuuru with its bare hands. He then tried to raise his hand to defend or whack the attackers on the sky back to the ground but he did not get the chance to try,his hand won't budge. Something is holding his hand down. He looked down and saw Mitsuuru clutching his hand.

"I'm afraid … I can't let you do that."

Angry, the Ogre tried to attack Mitsuuru but his other hand wouldn't move as well. He looked at his shoulder and saw multiple arrows stuck in it.

"Paralyzing arrows" Kyonko said nonchalantly "It only managed to paralyze one arm.I guess I'm only at this level."

In a panic, the ogre tried a last bid tactic, to escape. He tried to run but his foot was now enclosed with earth. He looked in front of him and saw both ofItsuko's hands on the ground.

"Earth lock."Itsuko smiled at the Ogre.

The Ogre was now in a panic. Worried he looked up and saw Haruki and Yuuki coming down on him.

"Strike"

"Haruki's Mega Slash!"

-End flash back-

Blood and Bodies scatter on the ground. Mitsuuru placed his shield back on his back and his sword on its sheath and so did Haruki with his sword.

"Let's move on"Haruki said.

Mitsuuru and Itsuko nodded and they began to run again.

They run for a couple of minutes before they arrive in front of a large wall. There was another large door.

"Mitsuuru, Open the door" Haruki ordered. He drew his sword and prepares himself in front of it. Just in case something attack them from the other side of the door.

Mitsuuru gave the door a good push but it wouldn't move.

"It's locked" he said while still trying to push the door open. "It won't budge."

"Itsuko, blast that door open"

"Alright." she answered. Itsuko moved in front of the door while Mitsuuru stood back and drew his shield and sword.

Itsuko approached the door and began to make a continuous circular motion with her staff. A small red ball began to grown in the middle of it. It grew and grew until it's the same circumference of the motion. She then thrusts her staff at the big red ball.

"Explosion"

Boom!

"Charge!"Haruki ran head first through the door without waiting for the dust to settle. He was met with no resistance. There was no one there.

"We're here!" Haruki screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where are you?"

But nothing answers him.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he screamed again, hoping for answers.

Still no answer.

"Damn it!" Haruki slammed his sword on the ground causing the marbled road that he was standing on to break.

Mitsuuru and Itsuko slowly followed, still cautious of their surroundings. Behind the wall was a large graveyard. Tombstones are everywhere.

Itsuko walked besides Haruki and placed a hand on his shoulder."Let's move forward, Haruki-san." she said "They might be in a deeper part of this graveyard."

-Flashback-

"Damn it! How do they keep getting the better of us?" Haruki screamed.

"Calm down, Haruki" Kyonko comforted. She was busy rummaging in her backpack so she wasn't really paying attention to him. "You're taking this thing too seriously."

Haruki Stood up and began to pace around their campsite. It was night time; visibility was poor so he didn't go far. He mostly just circled around the campfire. Itsuko and Mitsuuru carefully watched Haruki, half-expecting him to explode. Yuuki just stared blankly at the fire, Kyonko was sitting beside him.

After a couple of minutes Haruki finally broke the of them stopped what they were doing and diverted their attention to Haruki.

"I think there's only one reason we kept losing to the enemy" He had his hands on his back. His like a lawyer stating his case. "The only reason my brilliant strategy could possibly fail …"

"Ohh so charging recklessly head on is a strategy nowadays?" Kyonko interrupted. Haruki Karate chopped her head.

"Ouch!"

"Shhh, hear that?" Haruki crouched a little bit so that his face could be closer to Kyonko. He cupped his hands besides his ears like his listening for something.

"What?" Kyonko copied what Haruki was doing. There was only silence. "I don't hear anything."

"Yeah,do your contribution to keep it that way."

Kyonko pouted and crossed her arms.

"As I were saying before I was rudely interrupted" He looked at Kyonko, Kyonko looked away and scoffed. "The only reason we keep losing is that…"

Mitsuuru gulped, curious on what Haruki has come up with. Itsuko just smiled while Yuuki kept his eyes focused on the fire.

Kyonko looked back at Haruki half interested on what he was about to say. She was, too, curious why all of the sudden they began to have a losing streak. They were having a good record then all of the sudden loses where began to appear left and right.

He turned his back at them and sighed deeply then he said

"There is a spy amongst us."

-End Flashback-

Mitsuuru, Itsuko and Haruki walked forward, moving deeper and deeper into the grave yard. Cobwebs, Tombstones and bats are aplenty. The place was quiet. They would hear vague sounds from time to time but when they go to investigate its nothing more than the whisper of the winds.

Haruki was leading the group; his sword was drawn and ready for any assault when they reached a fountain. The fountain was placed in the middle of a cross road where the path they were walking on diverge into two paths. The fountain was artistically made with a carved angels looking at the right path and devils looking on the left path in the middle of it holding up an empty pedestal. There was no water in or running from it though.

"I think it's better if we split up." Haruki broke the silence. "You two take the path going left."

Mitsuuru and Itsuko looked at each other. This could be a trap, heck it IS a trap. Separating like this is what their enemies want. Haruki might be powerful fighter but if he was ambushed it might be a different story however, since they don't want to go against his wishes, they simply agreed.

"Take care then Suzumiya-san" Itsuko said.

"You guys too. Signal me if anything happens, Mitsuuru protect Itsuko" He instructed.

"Y-Yes!"

And with that they ran off to their respective paths.

As Mitsuuru and Itsuko walked, the visibility became poorer and poorer. Itsuko used her magic to make a small fire ball that she held up to shed light on the path they were walking on.

"Do you think everything is going to be alright?" Mitsuuru asked. He was walking a few steps behind Itsuko.

"I don't know." Itsuko answered "I just hope this predicament doesn't stress Suzumiya-san too much."

They walked quietly from that point on. They continued to walk with an even pace. Slowly they noticed that their surrounding was getting darker and darker, even with Itsuko's small fire ball.

They saw Stone Gargoyles, the size of small children, started to line both side of the path. The gargoyles' wings are stretched like when they are about to fly. Both sides were facing each other so that if someone was to walk in the middle of them it would seem they were about to attack the one passing.

Mitsuuru and Itsuko stopped short before entering the path in the middle of the gargoyles.

"This is a little too obvious isn't it?" Mitsuuru asked."I mean, even I know that those things would attack us if we pass through"

"I agree" Itsuko then began making a circular motion with her staff. A small fire began to grow; the small fire began growing until it was as big as the circumference of the circle that Itsuko was making in the air. She then inserted her staff into the flame and made a short chant. The fire began to grow bigger and changed color from its original color to blue.

"I think this one is big enough to hit both sides of the path at the same time."

Itsuko pulled her staff out and tapped the giant fire ball forward. The ball slowly moved forward and immediately destroys everything that came in contact with. Itsuko and Mitsuuru walked slowly behind the giant fire ball as it destroys the gargoyles.

"Good to see you'll be playing with us." They heard a voice from behind. A devil-like figure was glaring at them. He slashed at Mitsuuru with his claws but thankfully Mitsuuru defended himself with his shield. Mitsuuru then slashed at the creature but it leaped out of reach of his sword. Itsuko then shot four fireballs at the devil-like creature but the creature took flight to dodge the fireballs.

"Who are you?"

"I am Yami!" The devil sneered "I am darkness reincarnate!"

One by one the gargoyles in front of them that weren't destroyed started to transform from stone statues to living gargoyles. Itsuko pushed the fireball in hopes that it'll destroy more gargoyles before they started to move but it was too late. Most of the gargoyles were now in the air.

"This is the end for the both of you!"

The gargoyles began diving at them. Mitsuuru and Itsuko were in a defensive stance. They were back-to-back and are only able to hit the gargoyles that we're nearing them. Mitsuuru slashed and hack while Itsuko is only able to hit them with her staff. There were too many of them. Mitsuuru's armor gave him an advantage, it was tough and durable but Itsuko dress, however, were no match for the razor sharp claws that were attacking her.

"I need some space!" Itsuko cried "I can't make decent spells with all of this commotion!"

"R-Right!"

Mitsuuru slammed his shield at the ground and it began to glow. A transparent barrier began to envelope the both of them. The gargoyles began to attack again but they couldn't get pass the barrier.

"I can only hold this for a little while."

"Thank you, Mitsuuru, please hold it."

Outside the barrier, the gargoyles are doing what they can to break through it. They were clawing, punching and slamming anything they can get their hands on at the protection but to no avail. Yami didn't look pleased. He noticed that the barrier that was transparent a minute ago was now full of white suddenly knew what was happening.

"How can she? That's the white out spell!" he screamed "Get out of there!"

His warning came too late. Mitsuuru dropped his barrier and the light inside began to shine brightly. The gargoyles tried to shield their eyes but were ultimately destroyed and disintegrated. The surrounding was enlightened as well, before it was all darkness but now they weren't at the graveyard anymore, instead they were in some dark undistinguishable space.

"I-Is it over?" Mitsuuru steadied himself with his sword. He reached out to Itsuko to help her up.

"I hope so." Itsuko replied, taking Mitsuuru's hand. "I don't think I can do that spell again."

"Good" Suddenly Itsuko was slashed from behind. Somehow, Yami was able to survive the blast and attacked Itsuko. Mitsuuru slashed at Yami but he already took flight. Itsuko fell to the ground with a large claw marks on her back.

"My, that was a powerful spell" Yami commented "destroyed all my gargoyles, do you know how long it took to create them all?"

Mitsuuru was in shock. He couldn't move. He was taken off guard and now one of his friends was lying on the ground motion less. He took Itsuko's body and slowly carried her to a corner.

"haha don't worry I'm sure she's alright" Yami Jest

Mitsuuru was on the verge of tears when he heard Itsuko weakly say "Go, I'm alright" he looked at her face and saw a smile. Relieved, Mitsuuru faced Yami with a new mission in mind, to defeat Yami at all cost.

"Let's do this!" Yami howled with excitement. He began to shoot off balls of dark energy at Mitsuuru but Mitsuuru's shield was absorbing the attacks.

"Here! Take them back!" Mitsuuru's shield deflected Yami's balls back to him. Yami dodged everyone of them.

Yami dove down at Mitsuuru with great speed then slash at Mitsuuru causing his shield to fly away. Yami repeated his aerial assault. Mitsuuru now only have his sword to attack and to defend. He was able slashed at one of Yami's wings. Yami began to lose control and slammed at the ground.

"gaahhh!" Yami screamed. Yami stepped back tried to fly again but his injured wing made his ascend slower and made him vulnerable. Furious he charged at Mitsuuru with his sharp claws.

Sword and claws clashed each strike not one stronger than the other. Mitsuuru slashed at Yami's head but Yami avoided it. Yami slashed at mitsuurus chest, his armor received the full grunt. Chucks of metals began to fall off. Mitsuuru jumped back. Losing his chest plate, His chest and back was now completely exposed.

"Those things were weighing me down." Mitsuuru let off a battle cry and attacked Yami again. Mitsuuru was fighting faster now without the additional weight from his armor but his skin is now totally exposed. Even with an injured wing, Yami was able to dodge most of the attacks. Yami was being pushed back. Mitsuuru's attacks began increasing in speed. Little by little it was reaching Yami.

_Cling! _Yami was able to knock the sword off of Mitsuuru's hands and knocked him down. Yami took Mitsuuru's sword and threw it as far as he can.

"I guess this is over for you."Yami stretched his wings, it then began to regenerate. He began flap his wings. Slowly he rises away from the ground and began taking height. "Don't worry; I'll make it quick. I'll pierce your heart!"Yami began to swoop down with incredible speeding towards Mitsuuru.

Mitsuuru was too badly injured to move. Is this where he was going to die? He looked at Itsuko's direction was surprised to see that she was no longer there. "Is Itsuko going to save me?" He thought. Suddenly his sword was thrown back at him and it landed near his hands.

"What?" Yami was surprised that Mitsuuru was holding a sword but he can no longer stop, his momentum was too great to allow it. Mitsuuru held up the sword and it pierced Yami's chest.

Mitsuuru saw Yami's body disintegrated in front. He took a deep breath. He was trying to stand up but he was losing consciousness, before he totally lost consciousness, he saw someone.

"Yuuki!"

-Flashback-

"How can you Suspect Yuuki like that?" Kyonko was mad at Haruki. They were resting at their camp which was in the middle of a dense wood.

"It's the only explanation!" answered Haruki. Because of their constant loses Haruki has grown to suspect that one of his teammates was a spy for the enemy. He didn't believe it or even entertain the thought but the recent incident proved that someone was leaking information to the enemies.

On their latest expedition, they were tasked to defend a small village. Everything was going quite well until the enemy found a hole in their defenses. The hole was a small gap between the walls. The day that they have known this information, the enemies' first wave of attack exploited this weakness and gave them a crippling defeat. They only managed to save the villagers but the village was lost. The only people who have known of the hole of their defense at the time were Haruki and Yuuki.

"Think whatever you like!" Kyonko screamed at Haruki. She walked away from him. She was furious that Haruki would think that Yuuki would betray him. Yuuki would never betray him, or at the very least her, would he? She needed to know. Kyonko stood up intent on speaking to Yuuki on the matter.

"Where're you going?" Haruki screamed at her.

"I'm going to talk with Yuuki." She answered

"He is a suspect!"

Kynoko didn't answer back. It was the last time he would see her that night. Later Mitsuuru would find a letter. The letter contained a call for challenge. The prize was Kyonko. It was from Yuuki.

-End Flashback-

"What was that?"Haruki saw a large ball of energy, not far from his location.

He was holding up a large creature with large dove wings. The creature was supposed to defeat whoever passes through his path, too bad it was Haruki. Haruki let go and let the creature fall to the ground.

"We're done here."Haruki dusted out dirt and debris from his outfit. He began to run towards the site of explosion.

It didn't take Haruki long to reach the battles field that Mitsuuru and Yami had fought on. The whole place was damage because of Itsuko's spell.

"What happened here?"

On the corner of his eyes he saw a figure move.

"Yuuki!"Haruki cried

He saw Mitsuuru lying on the ground. He can't believe that Yuuki would do this, to Mitsuuru of all people! Haruki drew his sword and charged at Yuuki. Yuuki drew his own weapons and defended himself from Haruki's attacks.

Haruki kept attacking but Yuuki didn't return any attacks.

Haruki did a powerful slash but Yuuki dodged it easily, who then delivered a swift kick to Haruki's chest, Haruki lost his grip on his weapon and flew a couple of feet away from it.

"Why are you working with the enemy,Yuuki? Where's Kyonko?" Haruki screamed at Yuuki.

"It was needed" Yuuki replied. He still kept his straight face. Giving no hint of what he is thinking or feeling.

"For what?"Haruki grabbed a stone near him and threw it at Yuuki. Yuuki used his blades to cut it into two. Haruki used this distraction to attack Yuuki. He gave Yuuki a good punch on the face. Yuuki landed a few feet away, giving Haruki chance to grab his weapon.

Yuuki began his offence. He attacked Haruki with great fervor.

"Shadow walk" Yuuki began to multiply. Multiple Yuuki's now litter the battle field. They began to attack Haruki at the same time. Haruki was familiar with Yuuki's skill set. This particular skill makes Clones of Yuuki but none of them can actually attack and harm him. They were all just distractions. The real problem is locating the real Yuuki. Haruki isn't worried though. He knows a way.

"Hard pound!" Haruki smashed his sword to the ground. The ground began to shake causing the Yuuki clones to lose balance.

"Spin Sweep!" Haruki started to spin his body with his sword. A large energy slash was released and it hit every Yuuki-clone that was on the ground. The original Yuuki jumped to avoid being hit but Haruki spotted him.

"You can't get away that easily!" Haruki jumped and Slashed at Yuuki who was able to parry the attack but it knocked him hard back to the ground.

Haruki walked towards Yuuki who was lying on the ground. He pinned Yuukito the ground with his sword "Now talk!"

'Hahaha I guess this is about the right time to make my appearance!"

A large door suddenly sprung from the ground. It opened. Large lizard like creatures started to march out of the door. The creatures surrounded Yuuki and Haruki. And finally a short petite girl appeared from the door. She was wearing a skull helmet making it difficult to identify who it was.

"I think this is yours. I wouldn't want to separate you guys for too long."

A lizard-man appeared from the door. It was carrying a badly injured woman. It was Kyonko. The lizard-man threw Kyonko at Haruki. Haruki caught her. Kyonko was badly injured and was breathing deeply.

"Can you believe her?" The female figure spoke "Thinking she could bring me down. Unfortunately she is too Yuuki-chan, I'm afraid our arrangement is over, however thank you for softening up Haruki for us."

"Haruki … I … "Kyonko was trying hard to speak.

"Shh, don't speak" Haruki told her. Kyonko gave him a smile. Haruki gently placed her to the stepped in front Kyonko's resting body.

"Yuuki, I don't know what's happening but you're with me right?"

"Yes" Yuuki was now standing beside Haruki with both of his blades drawn out.

"Then let's beat all of them to a bloody pulp!"

Yuuki and Haruki charged at the creatures. Stabbing and slashing at every single one of them. They were out number but they were not out matched. They know they can win.

"Kill them!" The woman screamed

A lizard-man ran towards Kyonko claws blazing. The creatures have her at his sights. Haruki and Yuuki saw this but they were too far and too preoccupied to do anything.

"Kyonko!" Haruki screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Lizard-man raised his hand to strike but he was stopped. A sword was pierced through his heart and he fell to the side. Behind it was Mitsuuru. He was still injured however being the only one in the group able to heal and heavy defense, he can take a good hit or two.

"Mitsuuru! Get Kyonko out of the way and protect her!"

"Right!"

One-by-one the lizard men fell from the blades of Yuuki and Haruki. The lizard men proved no match against them.

"Shadow walk" multiple Yuukis appear and began attacking.

"Spin sweep!" Haruki began to spin and energy slashes tear the lizard men apart.

The girl wearing a skull helmet was amazed that her men were being easily brought down. She spent weeks trying to enhance the lizard-men's skin and increase their strength only to be brought down by the very person that she made them for. But she smiled. They might be beating her Lizard men but what do you expect when facing Haruki Suzumiya? She had a backup plan. She didn't spend all of her time creating only one creature. She has more, Hundreds of them. If she can't beat Haruki with quality, she'll beat him with quantity. Her anger at Haruki is a passionate one. When the last of the lizard men were slain she made her move.

"Losing your dance partners Haruki?" She screamed at Haruki. "Don't worry, I got more!"

The large door behind her exploded into a million pieces.

"What?" She was shocked.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Smilling, Itsuko was hovering above them. She released her spell and landed besides Haruki and Yuuki.

"Nice timing, Itsuko ,I was wondering when you'll show up" Haruki told her "That might be the grandest entrance you ever made"

"Stop it, Suzumiya-san." Itsuko replied. She was blushing slightly. She looked around and saw Mitsuuru healing a badly wounded Kyonko. She frowned; she'll make anyone who hurt Kyonko.

Yuuki, Itsuko and Haruki regrouped and faced the skull woman. This would end right here and right now. They'll also have to make her pay for hurting Kyonko and causing them so many problems.

"Ok, you're the only one left." Haruki stated proudly. "I'll make you pay for hurting Kyonko!"

"We'll play some other time." The woman said "Gate!"

Nothing happened

"Eh? Why can't I summon another gate?" she was confused on what was happening.

"At least that part of the plan worked out." Mitsuuru was holding a badly hurt Kyonko up and was slowly guiding her towards the Haruki and the others. She has a sly smile on her face.

"Thank you Mitsuuru." Kyonko let go of Mitsuuru and stood up as confidently as she could.

"D-Don't push yourself too much, Kyonko-san."Mitsuuru advised her. Kyonko was badly hurt and he only used quick healing spells, the more effective healing spells needs more time but healing during battle can do more harm than good and something tells him this would be the final battle and everyone should be at their feet. She needs more medical attention but Kyonko is a strong woman, she knows her limits.

"Kyonko…" Haruki was worried for her.

"We have suspected someone was leaking information from us" Kyonko began to speak "It's the only reason why we keep losing our quests and why … "She pointed at the girl wearing the skull helmet "You, of all people, kept out smarting us! On our latest confrontation you figured out the only weakness to our defenses. The only people who have known the weakness at the time was Yuuki and Haruki. I know it couldn't have been Yuuki. So it has to be Haruki!"

"What?" Haruki Gasped "When did they "bugged" me? Why didn't you suspect Yuuki?"

"uhhh … Because" Kyonko tried to cover up the fact that Yuuki would never betray her.

"'Because' what?"Haruki screamed at her.

"Just 'Because'!"Kyonko Retorted.

"We've got you cornered!" Kyonko told the girl wearing the skull girl, totally ignoring Haruki's questions "You can't summon any of those infernal creatures and you can't get your gate open!"

The Skull woman looked at them. They were standing strong together. They are pretty confident that they had her beat. She looked around. The battle field was littered by her creature's corpse. She was angry. She can't believe that her perfect plan would come to this. She thought she could kidnap Kyonko and use her as a hostage to make Yuuki eliminate Haruki but Yuuki held back. Thinking back, Kyonko was so easy capture, it might be part of their plan to destroy her gate. With her gate she could go to anywhere anytime but now it is destroyed. She wouldn't have dared come face to face with Haruki if she didn't know she would win. She just created the one of the strongest and most powerful creations ever however her gate has been destroyed and she can't summon any of them. That was all her plan. Her plans were simple, "bug" Haruki and look for any chance to bring him down. She thought this would be the perfect opportunity. Having Kyonko was one of those chances. No matter. True, Her Gate had been destroyed and she can no longer call for her creations but she has a last resort, her greatest weapon but it'll take her sanity, at the very least, she hadn't tested it yet. She smiled. This is her last stand. "Well it was fun while it lasted" she said. She took out a vial and began to drink it.

"What is she doing?" Mitsuuru was worried on what was going to happen.

The, now complete SOS Brigade, stood in awe on what was happening in front of them. The girl with the Skull helmet began to transform after drinking the vial. Her body began to transform. Her body began to grow. Her small body began to grow and grow until she looked like an athlete. Her body was the sight of perfection, Sturdy and powerful. It looked like she can take on the world. She pounded her fist together and made a fighting stance.

"Give it up!" Haruki Screamed "There is no way you can beat the SOS Brigade!"

The woman started to ran towards them. Kyonko fired her arrows but she was still weak, her attack was easily dodged. Haruki and Yuuki started to engage her. The woman was delivering punch after punch to them. Yuuki's twin blades hit her time after time but her skin is tougher than armor, Haruki's attacks would work on her but he is too slow to hit her with full force.

"Giant Sla…" before Haruki was able to execute his move he was Kicked him hard that he flew and landed near Kyonko and Mitsuuru whom stood a few feet back to get away from the clash. He was too tired from the previous battles as well.

"Damn it, Mitsuuru, stop healing Kyonko for a while and give me all of your enhancement spells."

"But…"

"Don't worry Mitsuuru, I'm alright now" Kyonko comforted him. She flexed her arms and checked if she can move alright. "Your spells worked great"

"Help Yuuki and Itsuko out" Haruki told her. Kyonko nodded and rush towards the sound of battle and explosions.

The woman jumped away from the cloud of dust and released a grunt. Wounds from the explosion immediately started to disappear. She slammed her hand at the ground and pulled out a spear. She threw the spear at floating Itsuko but it was blocked by an invisible shield.

"Fire Barrage!"Fire balls started to rain and hit its target. Itsuko was also using a spell that kept her above ground and, hopefully, out of reach.

"Shadow walker" A Yuuki clone appeared and , in sync with the original Yuuki, attacked swords and spear danced together.

Kyonko saw Yuuki and Itsuko's attacks. Yuuki and his clone were handling her at close range while Itsuko was casting her fire balls whenever she gets the chance. Kyonko took aim and began shooting aswell.

The Amazon like woman saw Kyonko and her eyes began to turn red with anger. She hit Yuuki hard in the stomach, hard enough to him stumble and make his clone disappear. She took that chance to run towards Kyonko but before she could hit her, Itsuko casted a spell that lifted Kyonko up. Angered, she now charged at Itsuko. She summoned another spear and threw them at Itsuko. She continuously threw spears at Itsuko while running towards her. Invisible forces started to appear beneath the amazon's feet every time she took a step. Itsuko couldn't attack, she could only defend herself. She was closing in when Itsuko released her own Hovering spell which caused her to drop. Itsuko gave her a flying kiss. The woman sped past her, but was able to throw two spears at Itsuko. Itsuko was able to create a force field but it only deflected one of the spears the other one skinned her side. She didn't have enough time to cast another hover spell, she almost hit the ground but Yuuki caught her just in time.

"Thank you"

Yuuki only Nodded in response.

The amazon-like women now have her eyes on Kyonko. Kyonko released her arrows one by one but she misses, she was terrified, but she knows she needed to concentrate to hit her. She took a deep breath and leveled her bow then took aim. She let go and the arrow hit squarely on her Chest. She cried in pain and stopped her attack and fell to the ground. She pulled the arrow out of her chest and threw it to the ground. The wound immediately healed. She slowly stood, angrier than when they started. If that were possible.

"SOS Brigade, Regroup!" Haruki's Order resonated across the field. Kyonko, Yuuki and Itsuko appeared besides him weapons drawn and ready for another round.

"You and your puny crew are done for, Haruki!" The woman declared. Her spear began to float besides her."Blossoming spears!"Her spear began to multiply at an alarming rate first there was two then four they kept multiplying till there was too many to count. She then pointed at the Brigade and the spears began to head for their direction.

"Mitsuuru" Haruki called coolly while standing proud and crossing his arms.

"Ahh … Yes" Mitsuuru , who has his shield back during all the commotion,ran towards the spears then slammed his shield on the group it summoned a barrier that defended them from the spears. One by one the spears rained on the barrier relentlessly. The barrier was able to hold off most of them but one or two would come close on penetrating to be only deflected. Mitsuuru was clearly having difficulty keeping the shield strong throughout the ordeal but he managed to hold out until the rain of spears stopped. The woman screamed in anger and charged at Mitsuuru's force shield. She bashed and bashed at the shield with her bare hand and with one final hit the barrier fell. She ran towards Mitsuuru , who was still kneeling, and kicked him in the chest causing him to be flung to the sides.

She smiled. One down, four to go. Her victory is so near she can already taste it.

Yuuki Charged. He jumped and delivered a flying kick to her chest. She summoned another spear and stabbed at Yuuki but it missed however she was still able to deliver a kick to his face. Yuuki stumbled a few step back and lunged again. They exchanged blows furiously and relentlessly. Yuuki was fast but She was faster and stronger.

Yuuki slipped and fell to the ground. The amazon raised her spear to impale Yuuki but she was hit by a fire ball. She looked up, she saw Itsuko and Kyonko pointing their weapons at her. They let loose their attack at the same time. Their barrage of attacks pushed her back. Yuuki was able to free himself and delivered a powerful to her Chest. She was thrown back until she hit an invisible wall.

"whats this?" she tried to bash the wall but she couldn't get out. There was an invisible wall on all direction. The invisible walls started close in on her until she couldn't move anymore.

"Graahh"

"HAHAHA even with all that upgrade and power up you still can't beat us!" Haruki was approaching her unmoving body. His hand was grasping an invisible something like he was the one controlling the invisible walls enveloping her.

She looked around; the whole of the SOS Brigade was encircling her, like she was some kind of object. This just made her angrier. How dare they! Haruki she hated them all.

"ohh what is she doing?" Mitsuuru asked. He was being holding up by Kyonko and Itsuko. He was already healing himself. Yuuki was behind them.

"I think she's trying to tell us something" Kyonko told him. She helped Mitsuuru down and approached Haruki. Haruki Released Tsuma's head so that she can talk.

"That's … pretty … low of you … Haruki" Tsuma exhaled loudly "using your comrades like shields"

"Give up, you're out numbered and out matched."

"We both know what you need to do to finish all of this."

"What is she talking about?" Kyonko interjected " Haruki, what is she talking about?"

"She's the final boss, Kyonko" Haruki lowered his sword to the ground and gripped it with both of his hands.

"So? What does that mean?"

"I know you already know, Kyonko-san" Itsuko hugged Kyonko and placed her hands over Kyonko's eyes. "don't worry when this is over, everything will be alright"

Kyonko heard a loud slashing sound followed by a loud scream. She removed Itsuko's hand and she could see Haruki and only Haruki was no longer there. She stood there dumbfounded did it really have to come to this? It'll be alright right? She'll be alright?

"So … is it over?" said Itsuko "I need a change of clothes"

"Yes, yes you do" said Kyonko regaining a bit of her composure. She was at shock about what just happened but she needed to concentrate on what was happening right now.

"Well … what now?"Mitsuuru was trying his best not to stare at Itsuko. He was blushing a little.

Yuuki approached Mitsuuru. He held up his hand and waved it in front of him. He suddenly felt refreshed. Yuuki must have used some sort of ability to heal him. It was better than what he can do. Yuuki then approached Kyonko and Itsuko and healed them as well.

"Thank you, Nagato-san" not only was Itsuko's wounds gone and her energy was also refreshed.

"Thanks Yuuki, but why?" Kyonko asked

"It is needed" Yuuki replied

"huh? Aren't we done here?"

"Yeah, There's nothing else here" Mitsuuru was already picking up his sword and shield. He was shaking a little; He didn't really like the idea of another battle.

"You Idiots!" Haruki screamed at them "She's the final boss isn't she? …"

The earth shook and trembled. A large tentacle monster rose from the ground. It has the body of a large octopus like creatures and has 8 tentacles. Each tentacle is as large as a small bus. It stretched its head and looked at SOS Brigade. They could see its face clearly now. It has a large dragon like mouth and a pair of small red eyes. It roared again.

"… The final boss always has a final come back."Haruki smiled like a small child. He charged at the large creature without any hesitation. Amongst the brigade members, he is the one most rested and still has most of his energy. He sliced the tentacles that were coming after him but the tentacle quickly grew back. It didn't hinder his enthusiasm though.

"That Jerk! So that's why he didn't help us before." Kyonko drew her bow and aimed.

"Put the bow down Kyonko-kun" said Itsuko, she had that big smile on her face "what would you do if you did hit him?"

"I'll just take a page in his book and wing it"

The creature howled in pain and it then smacked Haruki hard to the ground. Haruki quickly got up and jumped at the creature again.

"Could someone, I don't know, Help me?" Haruki screamed at his Brigade.

"Yuuki, how strong is this creature?" Kyonko asked Yuuki who was just standing beside them.

"It is the strongest creature in this world" Yuuki said nonchalantly

"How could we defeat this thing then?" said Mitsuuru

"Don't sell yourself short Mitsuuru-kun, we're pretty strong too" Itsuko said to him

"Even if that's true, we're all already tired already" said Kyonko

"Don't worry, I have healed and replenished all of you" Yuuki told them "I have also maximized all your skills."

Haruki crashed to the ground and released a grunt. He stood up and brushed the dirt and debris off of him.

"Guys? Hello? A little help?" Haruki screamed at them.

"We better move, Haruki is getting angry" Itsuko summoned an invisible flat form under her and it carried her towards the creature. She released multiple fireballs at the creature. The fireballs that Itsuko released was now a different color and now travelled faster and was much stronger than her usual one. The creature stumbled "My, what such power"Itsuko told herself.

"Yuuki-kun can you … " Mitsuuru was about to tell Yuuki something but he wasn't there anymore. Yuuki is already fighting the creature.

"What is it Mitsuuru?" Kyonko told Mitsuuru.

"I was just thinking that I might need more power boosts"

"You're already strong, Mitsuuru" Kyonko comforted him "Itsuko, Bring me up!"

Itsuko summoned an invisible platform under Kyonko and it lifted her towards Itsuko. "Let's go Mitsuuru, don't worry you're strong enough!" Kyonko screamed to Mitsuuru.

"Ok! I'll be right there!" Mitsuuru screamed back.

Mitsuuru closed his eyes and began to concentrate. His body started glow brightly. An aura began to resonate and envelope his body. Mitsuuru began to chant.

"Light foot" Mitsuuru began to feel light, his speed have been increased. "Beast strength" Mitsuuru feel stronger, his strength have been increased. "Fury and Berserk!" his strength began to increase even further. The ground beneath his feet began to break. "Ultimate Enchanted weapon!" his sword and shield began to glow, the light was so bright that the weapons can no longer be seen. The light covering the sword and shield began to change shape."Ultimate Enchanted weapon!" A bright light covered Mitsuuru's body.

"What's happening over there?" Haruki and the others noticed the bright light.

"That's Mitsuuru!" Kyonko shouted

The creature was dazzled by the light, started to moved towards Mitsuuru but was stopped when Haruki and Yuuki slashed its face. Itsuko began to shoot fireballs at the monster as well. The creature howled in pain.

"Don't get distracted now!" Haruki screamed at it. "It's not like we'll let you do what you want"

The bright light coming from Mitsuuru faded. He is now wearing a white armor with a white cape. His weapons are have also changed his sword have grown in size and his shield have now larger and was covered with a bright light.

Kyonko hovered towards Mitsuuru.

"Wow Mitsuuru! I didn't know you can do that" Kyonko told him "How did you do that?"

"It's my usual spells, Yuuki must have done something" Mitsuuru replied

"Cool new outfit, Mitsuuru!" Haruki called out "Now let's show this thing what this creature what you can do!"

"Right!" Mitsuuru replied with more confident that he usually has. Mitsuuru displayed great agility and speed, he slashed the large creature easily even with all his armor and shield. The monster attacked Mitsuuru but his shield deflected the attack and was able to cut the tentacle off.

"Wooh! That's the way to do it!"

Kyonko hovered down besides Yuuki.

"What did you do?"

"… I improved all of your skills …" Yuuki charged at the creature once more.

"Enhanced?" Kyonko muttered to herself.

"Kyonko! Get your tiny ass in this fray!" screamed Haruki before he was hit by a tentacle.

"Okay, Okay let's finish this already" Kyonko hovered near Itsuko. She and Itsuko attack from a distance while Yuuki, Mitsuuru and Haruki attack at close range.

"Don't get hit with those tentacles Kyonko-kun" Itsuko told Kyonko with a large smile.

"Why?" Kyonko asked. "Are they poisoned or something?"

Itsuko chuckled, "You don't know what happens to a girl who gets caught in tentacles?"

"No, what?"

"aww you're just took cute, Kyonko"

"What was that about?" Kyonko eyed Itsuko curiously, what was she talking about?

The creature roared angrily. It opened its mouth and inside it was a large version of the woman's head her eyes were all white and blank.

"Eew that's disgusting!"

Both heads also opened its mouth and a red ball of energy began materialize. It aimed it at Kyonko and Itsuko.

"Kyonko! Itsuko!" Mitsuuru jumped in front of the beam before the creature released Beam of energy was powerful enough to push Mitsuuru back. Itsuko summoned an invisible platform for Mitsuuru for leverage. The powerful beam subsided but Mitsuuru fell to the ground.

"Mitsuuru!" Kyonko shouted. Kyonko was filled with anger. She summoned all her strength and shot an arrow towards the sky. "Arrows of Judgment!"She Screamed "Haruki! Yuuki! get back!" No sooner than when she said that a shower of arrows began to appear from the clouds and fall at the creature. The creature covered itself with its tentacles.

"I did that?"

"Nice one Kyonko!" Haruki praised her. Kyonko stood there dumbfounded, did her level increased that much?

"I can't let you have all the praise" Itsuko told Kyonko. Itsuko smiled at her. Kyonko looked at Itsuko for a couple of minutes.

"Well?" said kyonko, she was curious what Itsuko was going to do. All of them had upgrades so it's going to be something new. Itsuko just smiled widely and pointed up. Kyonko looked up. What she saw was an amazing site. Above the creature was a large ball of fire. The ball of fire was as large as the creature. Itsuko motioned her arm down and the large ball of fire was slammed at the creature and then exploded. The explosion suddenly stopped and began to decrease in size.

"Whats happening?" Haruki screamed "Usually there's even a louder boom after the first boom"

They looked closely and they could see the creature eating the explosion.

"Well great, Itsuko you're making it stronger!" Kyonko screamed at her.

"oops" Itsuko just smiled

"That's not good!" Haruki screamed "When that thing finish absorbing that it'll release it and it's not going to be good for anyone"

Itsuko, Kyonko, Haruki and Yuuki attacked the creature relentlessly but the creature did not stop from sucking the power of the explosion.

The creature finished absorbing the energy. The creature's and the woman's mouth opened again and another ball of energy began to form.

"Tsk! everyone scatter!" Haruki know that Mitsuuru is the only one who can defend from that attack "Yuuki, Grab Mitsuuru! Where's Mitsuuru?"

A powerful beam of energy hit the creature causing the energy ball to explode on its face.

"Mitsuuru Beam!" It was Mitsuuru. The powerful beam was coming from his shield.

"Yeah! Go Asahina-kun!" Itsuko screamed at him

"Nice going Mitsuuru!" Kyonko cheered on

"Let's keep the heat!" Haruki screamed "Yuuki lets not waste Mitsuuru's efforts"

"Yes" Yuuki replied before they engaged the Monster again.

"Hey Itsuko" Kyonko called out.

"What is it Kyonko-chan?"

"Let's not lose to the guys, alright?" Kyonko winked at Itsuko.

"Kyaaa!that was so cool kyonko!"

"_sigh _Just shoot the monster, Itsuko"

The continuous beam from Mitsuuru's shield was concentrated on the creature's head effectively blinding and stunning it, Itsuko and Kyonko's Barrage of attack was beating down on the creature and with Yuuki and Haruki's combination attack in close range was cutting away on its appendages, the creature didn't have the chance.

"Let's finish this!" Haruki Screamed and his body began to glow.

"Judgment Arrow!" Kyonko shot 4 arrows, midflight the arrows began to circle each other then merged together to form one giant glowing arrow that pierced the creature's chest.

Itsuko's staff began to glow and then dissolve into dust. Itsuko blew the dust towards the creature till it totally surrounded it. "Ultimate Raid" Itsuko flipped her hair then turned her back at the creature. The dust particles began to explode one by one around the creature. Each particle is as strong as one of her fire ball, multiply that with how many dust particles were there, it really did damage.

"Heaven's blade" Yuuki's blade began to grow until it's as tall as a pillar. He slashed the beast in an X formation.

"Final Verdict of the great SOS Brigade Leader! Flawless victory!" Haruki Jumped in the air and slashed the creature clean in half.

The creature screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

The dust of battle began to settle. Mitsuuru had passed out due to fatigue, Kyonko and Itsuko was holding each other up and Yuuki was sitting near Haruki. Haruki was standing proudly a top of the creature. His sword was impaled in the creature. He was looking at now bright sky, the darkness has passed and everything was now at peace.

Kyonko and Itsuko pulled Mitsuuru to a corner so that he could rest better.  
"Good job Mitsuuru" said Kyonko. Mitsuuru really did out done himself. He deserves the rest.

"Go to Haruki." Itsuko told her. Kyonko moved forward.

Itsuko kneeled and placed MItsuuru's head on her lap. She brushed his hair so that it's not covering his face. He looked so tired. .

"You did well" Itsuko told him. It could have been her imagination but she thinks she saw him smile.

Kyonko continued to walk up the corpse of the creature towards Yuuki and Haruki. She reached where Yuuki was sitting. His clothes were torn and his blades were broken but he was alright. What did you expect? This is Yuuki we're talking about. He is the person who saved her more times than she could remember.

"Thank you" Kyonko said to Yuuki. Yuuki just nodded.

Kyonko walked towards Haruki, he had his back at her so she couldn't tell his facial figure was really stunning and with the setting sun at the background it was a sight to behold.

"So … Haruki, What now?" Kyonko asked him. Everything is over. The enemy that they were searching for is now gone. There is no more evil to stop. There is no more turmoil to fix; everything now … is at peace.

"What now?" Haruki replied "what "now" you say?"

Kyonko heart skipped a beat Haruki's voice is calm rather in a sad tone. It's not really surprising because everything is over now.

"Now…" Haruki looked up and placed his hands on his hips "We wake up"

"I Challenge you all to a duel!"

"Not again" Kyonko grunted under her breath as the President of the computer club challenged the SOS Brigade again. 'This person never learns' Kyonko told herself 'She can't beat Haruki let alone Yuuki, Yuuki is a wizard with a computer.'

"No" Haruki replied Blantly. He didn't even look up from the monitor.

"What do you mean 'NO'?" The computer Club asked curiously her posse were cowering behind her.

Kyonko prayed that the computer club president would just say "ok" and leave but what are the chances that the she would back down?

"Whatever you have in mind, I'm sure we can beat you. We have Yuuki after all" Haruki Replied "I've grown tired of you"

"'I've grown tired with you'?" The computer club president repeated with anger and disbelief. Her face grew red with irritation. She then smiled and then lifted her head with pride. "Have you ever heard of RPGs Haruki?"

Haruki didn't reply but easy to tell that he was now listening even Yuuki put down the book and eyed the Computer club president. Kyonko and Itsuko looked at each other. 'This can't be good' Kyonko whispered to her, Itsuko nodded with a serious look. Mitsuuru just stood in the corner with his Butler outfit on.

"I and my cohorts" The computer club presidents waved to her posse"Have created a game where we can have a duel, RPG style" And with that Haruki's Curiosity went into a full bloom. He listened to the Computer club president like a child waiting for candy. The clubs would do battle at Saturday. Tomorrow.

The Computer club president was kind enough to give each member of the brigade a copy of the game before the actual battle so everyone could get a handle of the game overnight. The SOS brigade had a practice game early Saturday so that they could plan strategies and practice their team work. The room is already wired and was ready to go.

The following day the SOS Brigade gathered in their room and began preparing for the upcoming battle.

The game itself was nothing to brag about. The graphics were really old like, like the one in the first Final Fantasy but it was made by high school students so I guess it wasn't that bad. When they pressed start a lineup of character appeared in front of them.

"Ok there are 8 type of class in this game, I want to be the warrior. A large sword would kick ass!" haruki exclaimed. The clearly poor graphics of the game doesn't dampen his enthusiasm.

'Are you sure you're not just compensating for something, Haruki'

"I just like the sword, ok?" Haruki told Kyonko.

"I'll be a Magician then" said Itsuko "I'm quite fond of magic" She then gave Kyonko a large smile that sent shivers down her spine. 'Itsuko is an Esper who had fought hundreds of giant blue monsters' Kyonko told he self 'but that doesn't translate to squat to any game'.

"… Assassin …" said Yuuki with his usual monotone voice but Kyonko can tell there's a Hinge of Excitement there.

"I … I'll be a Paladin , is that ok?" Mitsuuru's voice was shaking a bit.

"A Paladin? Why would pick a character without any powerful offensive skills and is only good at defending?" Haruki asked him

"Well…I" Mitsuuru looked at Kyonko

"I-I just want to defend Kyonko" Mitsuuru blurted out "and you guys" the last part of that sentence was a little delayed. Haruki looked at Mitsuuru intensely cause Mitsuuru to quiver more.

"Haruki, don't harass Mitsuuru. Thank you, Mitsuuru" Kyonko tried to defend Mitsuuru's choice. Her cheeks were heating up. Mitsuuru can be so sweet sometimes.

"Suzumiya-san we'll need a healer in our group" Itsuko stepped in "Also, a Paladin of this game gives powerful power ups"

"I still think we need more power than defense but I guess its ok" Mitsuuru released a sigh of relief. Mitsuuru looked at Kyonko who gave him a thumb up.

"How about you Kyonko-kun, what class do you like?" Itsuko turned towards Kyonko

"Paladin, Warrior, Assasin, Magician, Summoner, Brawler, Archer and Morpher" Kyonko recited she can't tell what class she wants to be. "Can I be the Observer?"

"Funny Kyonko but No" Haruki told her "You'll be an archer"

"Archer? Why?"

"Because I don't want my team with similar class and I said so!" Haruki walked to his computer and started the game.

"He just doesn't want your character to be hurt" Itsuko whispered to Kyonko

"What?"

"An Archer has the longest range" Itsuko smiled "The one farthest from the enemies"

Kyonko looked at Haruki, well at his computer atleast, could it be true that he doesn't want her to be hurt, even if it's just a game?

"Ok, Front line would be Mitsuuru and Kyonko" said Haruki. Kyonko sighed, she was wrong.

It took them a couple of hours to get the used of the controls and to get to know their characters. Yuuki was the best player in the team, because of obvious reason. He was also the one who was having the most fun, even if his face wasn't showing it. He would be the first person to engage the enemies regardless of the situation. This cause Haruki to do his best as well, he was good to but Yuuki was better. 'With these two together there's no way they could lose' Kyonko thought 'as long as Haruki doesn't get too competitive and start fighting with Yuuki instead of the enemies".

At noon the Computer Club president went to the Brigade's room to personally declare the war started, it wouldn't hurt if she gloated a little too. She stood in front of the door already contemplating various ways she could torture Haruki in the world that they created. This would be the day she would finally beat Haruki. She could finally reclaim the laptops and hopefully spend more time with Yuuki. She gave them a copy of them so that they can practice but little do they know they're the one who created it, so they have intimate knowledge of the game. The only real threat is Yuuki. His Knowledge and expertise rival even her own.

"Mistuuru! Where the heck are you?"

"Sorry!"

"Haruki! You're scaring him!"

The screams jolted the Computer club president of her trance. She opened the door and was surprise to see the Brigade in turmoil. Kyonko and Haruki were screaming each other with Itsuko trying to calm them down, Mitsuuru was sobbing in the corner and Yuuki still playing like there's nothing happening in the room.

"E…Excuse me"

"NOT NOW!" Kyonko and Haruki screamed at her at the same time.

Crushing them will be so sweet.

"And that's how it's done!"

Haruki's scream echoed in the whole building. Haruki and the Brigade were now celebrating their victory. The game lasted 5 grueling straight hours of hard work and junk food and soft drinks before they finally defeated the Computer Club. Like last time, The computer club president added certain programs that added their advantage. For one, her class wasn't one the lineup. She was able to summon creatures AND have power increasing capabilities, Skill set that both Summoner and Brawler have. Her team mates are Morphers but they have terrain avoiding capabilities, they could fly, one could change to a demon while the other an angle. And finally, like last time, they did something that made them able to track down what they were doing causing them to lose certain rounds. However with Yuuki's help they were able to level the playing field

"I got to admit though that was kinda fun."

"You really did well Kyonko-chan."

Kyonko and Itsuko giggled between themselves. Kyonko looked in front of her and saw Mitsuuru not sharing the same enthusiasm.

"What wrong Mitsuuru?"

"Ohh, Its nothing, Kyonko-kun"

"He is just sad that his and your character died near the end of our epic battle!" Haruki put his shoulder around Mitsuuru.

"Haruki! Don't be mean."

"What? You've got to admit the way if he healed you properly …"

"Haruki…"

"… or if he gave you powerful enough power ups …"

"Haruki"

"… or if his character didn't fail to defend you then both of you would have made it."

Kyonko rushed to Mitsuuru's side and pushed Haruki off of him. She stared at him angrily. Mitsuuru was already sobbing.

"What?"

Kyonko just continued to stare at him without saying anything. Itsuko was feeling the distress and Yuuki even looked up from his screen. Kyonko and Haruki stared at each other for a couple of minute before Haruki finally relented.

"Alright, alright. I'm Sorry Mitsuuru, you did great we wouldn't have make it if you haven't give us your power ups and your sacrifice"

"Good."

Kyonko proceeded to calm Mitsuuru down by caressing his head.

"Arg that woman can be annoying sometimes."

A couple of minutes later they all decided to leave except Yuuki who was still entranced by the game. Haruki decided to have a victory party tomorrow. They would talk to the computer club president about the wager they made on Monday. Haruki was the first one out the door; Followed by Mitsuuru who still had tears on his eyes when he left. Kyonko and Itsuko walked out together after saying their farewells to Yuuki.

"Suzumiya-san really had a great time."

"Yeah, I think that'll keep him of destroying the world for the time being"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just have a feeling we'll have something like that happen again"

"Nope, I'm not going to play that game again"

"I have a feeling we won't have a choice" with those ominous words delivered Itsuko ran off to her , What Kyonko thought, the general direction of her home.

Kyonko reached her home a couple of minutes later. She made a beeline towards room and didn't stop for anything, even for dinner. When she reached her room she jumped into bed. Her body was so sore for sitting for that long. There was a knock on her door. It was her little brother.

"Kyonko, do you want to watch television with me?"

Kyonko shuddered. If she saw ANOTHER screen that emits colorful lights, her head would implode. Her little brother knocked again.

"Hello?"

Kyonko threw her pillow at him cause of sheer irritation. He caught it.

"I'm not feeling very well!" She barked at him.

"You didn't have to throw the pillow at me!"

Her brother threw the pillow back at her and ran away with a little bit of water in his eyes. Kyonko heard her brother's footsteps fade. Kyonko massaged her forehead.

"I'm a terrible big sister" she told herself, she yawned "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Kyonko looked up to the ceiling and began contemplating what had happened. What was Itsuko talking about? Haruki is happy right? What more does that guy wants?

With those thoughts on her mind, she surrendered herself to sleep.

* * *

Originally i thought i could make this a kind of a series thing but my computer got infected and had to be reformatted so i started from scratch so I just ended up with a oneshot. I would have abandoned this if it weren't for a friend telling me i couldn't finish it anyway so there Ha ha!

Criticisms , both positive and negative, are welcome .


	2. I hate these kind of mornings

A short addition the first chapter seemed a little bit color less so I added this.

* * *

I have been through a lot since I have met Haruki and the rest of the brigade. Haruki is a most curious character, he is extremely cocky and head strong but he still cares for the brigade. He is extremely smart, very athletic and, already been proven a multiple of time, a "God" or someone that could do a lot of things by simply wishing it.

"Kyonko-kun"

I mean seriously he once transported both of use to some bizarre world where everything was gray and colorless. It was extremely frightening. I don't really go out that much, shopping included. So imagine my surprise and horror for finding out that I was no longer within my little abode, mainly my bed room and instead staring at a grayish sky and a little bit of an annoyingly familiar head band.

"Kyonko-san"

Closed space. Yeah that's what Itsuko told me what that was, closed space. Apparently, a closed space appears whenever Haruki experiences some sort of stress or something like that. Do you know how we got out of that closed space? Haruki and I Kissed. The guy should be the one to make the first move! Well anyway even though it was my first kiss I could have gotten it from a less likable character than Haruki, I mean he did receive an "A rank" from Taniguchi after all.

"Kyonko-san please wake up or else I might call your prince to give you a kiss."

I was already awake but I choose to ignore Itsuko's calls. I woke up the first time I heard my name being sweetly called by Mitsuuru. I just like to hold on to that feeling that this is all a dream. Why you ask? It's because as I was being placed in a sit-up position against a tree I could see all this strange things.

Haruki was wearing a costume, not just a costume it looks like the outfit that his game character had during our little skirmish with the computer club, the others are there too. Mitsuuru was wearing a seemingly heavy armor, it surprises me that he could stand up at all, Yuuki looks like ninja with a mask that cover half of his face, he was still wearing his glasses, Itsuko was wearing a long gown like dress, I guess I can call it a mages outfit since she is a mage or something. It doesn't need a rocket scientist to figure out what is happening here. Haruki somehow magically transported us inside the game. Period. As simple as that.

They were staring at me, curious why I haven't said anything or move, I guess. How should I react to this? My hands are already itching to slap Haruki on the face for creating such a situation for me to fix again but i clearly know the problems of that action would cause.

I looked at their faces. Itsuko is the closest person to my face and its getting a bit uncomfortable. Yuuki was staring blankly. Haruki's face is in a poker-face mode, I don't know. I can't really read the guy. Mitsuuru is sobbing behind Haruki.

"Suzumiya-san, Asahina-san , could you please be a dear and fetch us water for Kyonko? I seem to recall there is a stream nearby."

"Sure." And off away Haruki and Asahina-san go.

Itsuko must have sensed my distress and sent Haruki away. I know I should be relieved but it annoys me how little it took for Itsuko to get Haruki to do something. We usually end up with whispered screaming whenever I asked him to do something. It's not really about me asking him to do something; though he eventually does it in the end, when its way past my boiling point. Just last week when we were at the club room I asked him to pass me a bottle of water, his reply? "Go get it yourself!" and then proceeded to place the bottle as far as possible from me! Its quite problematic due to my height. I guess it's my fault for thinking that one of the bottles he was carrying in both of his hands was for me. I mean it's not like we were the only ones there, ohh wait, we were!

"Kyonko-san, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Itsuko, you're too close"

Itsuko gave me some space and smiled that million watt smile of hers. I hate to admit it but she actually looks quite cute wearing that dress. Wait, if they all have costume changes then should I also?

I stood up and patted myself. I'm wearing a cute archer's outfit. And, strapped to my shoulder, is a bow and a quiver of arrows. I guess Haruki gave us the same outfit as our character. Couldn't he at least make me a little bit taller?

"You still look cute though"

"Itsuko, what's happening?" I ignore her little comment. That wasn't a pun. Don't laugh.

"It seems that Haruki created another closed space" this sentence again. That sentence itself means we were to spending a lot of time trying to do something to fix whatever about Haruki. Honestly, I just wanted to sleep and wake up in my room and maybe do some shopping over the weekends. Funny how I, now, want to shop simply because I don't have that option anymore.

"But this time it's different, the sky is blue and you are all here. Closed spaces are almost always gray-like, nearly colorless. We might not be in a closed space but instead a new world or maybe somewhere in between. It's that stupid game isn't it?"

"Probably" Itsuko smiled again. She is as composed as always, the beauty queen. She has the most experience, I guess, when it comes to this sort of things.

"So are we in a closed space or in a dream?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Well, thank you for your insightful opinion.

We both looked at Yuuki who was Coolly Resting against a tree. He have his arms crossed and was blankly staring at us. He looks so cool!

"The possibility of this world being the original world is less than likely. However I cannot confirm nor deny any hypothesis due to my connection with the Integrated Data Sentient Entity has been limited."

That took me by surprise. Isn't Nagato's superiors like a super computer being able to manipulate space and time or something like that?

"The transfer of Data, although on going, is below desirable speed. Communication is also limited I cannot seem to receive any new information though I can send stored Data, however a single message have come through."

"What's that?"

"They are delighted of the appearance of the huge distortion of Data. They also instructed me to collect as much Data as possible of the highly rare phenomenon."

A shiver went up my spine. It reminded me that Yuuki is not a normal person. He was sent here by the Data Intergraded whatever to observe Haruki because they believe he is somehow capable of providing them answers to their own evolutionary end. I guess if you have lived from the beginning of time you'll eventually get bored and find some new toy to play with and, currently, Haruki is their current subject. That may or may not be the cause with the Data integrated Entity but that's how I basically understand them. It stands to reason that they'll be curious of how this would play out. I mean I would be interested too if I were not part of it and not just an observer.

"How about the original world?"

"What was that, Kyonko-san?"

"I mean, last time I was inside a closed space, you guys told me that the original world was being replaced by that world. Wouldn't that mean the original world is currently being destroyed and being replaced by this world?"

"hmm I guess" _Please Itsuko! Please calm down! Please don't panic!_ I said sarcastically. "I mean, If Haruki has already replaced the original world and this is now the original world wouldn't mean we're already too late? However I believe this is not the case. Haruki might be thinking this is just a dream"

"…"

"If that's the case then if he fully believes that this world is not real and the real world, our original world, is the one which is real then that means the original world still exists and he'll believe that this world is merely a figment of his imagination through his dream."

I don't know what's scarier. The possibility of our original world already destroyed or I'm inside some hormonal, unbalanced and extremely hyperactive boy's own world? Scratch that, I'm more scared with the later.

"This is bad, very bad"

"Why is that Kyonko-san?"

"In the original world Haruki is held back by logic and reasoning, however, if he believes that this is his dream world, he can have full reign with his power! If he wished something gone and it disappears he'll just scratch that off as his will inside his dream! All his dreams and fantasies could come true!"

Haruki is boy after all! I don't want to play any part of his deranged dreams! I'm not generalizing every male, Mitsuuru for example is a gentleman, but at boys at Haruki's age mainly think of girls and how to impress girls or something like that! As my sources tell me aka magazines that Taniguchi got.

"Well that's an interesting way of thinking. You're already here so I think that part of his dreams came true."

"Ha ha, that's not funny Itsuko, I'm serious here"

"You're cute when you're trying to hide your blush." She gave me that huge smile; she seems to take the whole situation in stride "well ,anyway ,whatever we do we should not distort Haruki's belief that this is only a dream. We should just follow his lead."

So like what we normally do? WE practically serve him hand and foot! Oh god, how long does this going to take? I don't know about you but I don't plan to stay in some fantasy world that a teenage boy dreamt out.

We came to the conclusion to just to follow Haruki's whim, like always, but this time we must make him believe that this is a dream because once he realized that this isn't a dream the original world might be destroyed and we'll be forced to live here. What a fine way to start my weekends.

Haruki and Mitsuuru returned a little bit later. They sure took their time. When I saw Haruki I automatically felt something wasn't right. He doesn't have his usual energetic and hyper active aura. I looked at Mitsuuru his face seemed troubled and it confirmed my fear, he might already told something to Haruki that might have upset our plan.

All of us kept silent as Haruki approached me and handed me a bottle of water. He was unusually silent. And it scared me a bit. I can handle an over energetic Haruki but I don't know how to react to this kind of version of Haruki.

"Here"

Haruki gave me the bottle and silently walk up and sat behind a tree.

We all looked at each other. Why is Haruki acting like this? Isn't he supposed to be super happy that something like this happened? I mean we're in his world in what he should believe as his dream but here he is sulking. I don't know why but it somehow ticks me off.

We took the opportunity to talk to Mitsuuru and explain to him what we have talked about. How the original world is in Jeopardy, How this fantasy world could replace the original world and how we should make Haruki believe that this is world is only a dream. Mitsuuru took it all in without question and just nodded.

In turn, Mitsuuru told us that he and Haruki also talked. Haruki voiced out to him that he doesn't believe that this is all a dream and asked him a series of question that only the real Mitsuuru would know.

"What did you say to him?"

"I-I replied. If I were a part of your dream … t-then I would know what he knows."

That's quite an amazing answer! I couldn't have thought of a better reply!

"H-he then stopped talking altogether and we made the slow walk back here."

So Haruki already knows that something is up. He is one of the smartest people I know after all but why is he sulking? This is getting me bummed out. I am not going to spend another minute trying to figure out why he is sulking. If he wants to sulk fine. Wait a minute. If he is depressed and he is inside in what we suspect a closed space does that mean he'll create another closed space inside that closed space? I don't want to find out. I better do something around it.

I stood up and started walking towards Haruki, I can feel everyone's stare at me, and even Yuuki was staring. I almost forgot. All of them are mere observers and I'm the only one that could make things move because Haruki "chose" me. I still haven't figured out what that means but I'm the only one that willing to cross Haruki and his opinions.

"Where are you going Kyonko-kun?"

"…"

"Please choose your words carefully Kyonko-san"

"Hold these for me please, Asahina-san" I gave Mitsuuru my bow and arrows. I still haven't gotten used wearing it, though it was comfortable.

I reached the tree Haruki was now lying under. His sword was resting besides him within his reach.

He seemed deep in thought but he had his eyes open. I sat beside him and stared at the sky. I never noticed it before but the sky in this world is almost as beautiful in our original world. Is this because Haruki to made it this beautiful or is he playing it from his memories? Looking at the sky relaxed me a bit, even if it's not real or maybe it is I don't know I just want to appreciate it as it is. I closed my eyes. I could feel the breeze caressing my face and I can feel the cool air we are getting under the shade of the tree.

A thought hit me, we only know a little about how this world came to be, why are we already pointing the finger at Haruki? I mean yes he is capable of warping space and time, create closed space and summon large blue giants but is he capable of creating this world? My experience in a closed space is that its color less, no breeze and wasn't beautiful but this? This world is colorful. Maybe it's because he already have an idea on what his fantasy world would look like and what he want to feel inside it, I don't know. Or maybe it's because of someone else entirely. I'm just saying maybe, just maybe, someone other than Haruki has a hand in this.

I stood up and drank a little bit of water from the bottle that Haruki brought. Only thinking about it, isn't really helping. The easiest way is if we told Haruki that he is capable of and tell him to fix this but, like what Itsuko kept reminding me, we can't do that because it'll make more problems then what we can solve.

"You want some?"

He didn't reply. Well there goes my talk to him nicely approach. To be honest I should have tried more than once but …

"WHAT THE HECK?" Haruki screamed as I poured most of the water from the bottle. He is probably regretting getting me as much water as he did. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Stop sulking! It's getting everyone down!" I told him.

"I'm not sulking!"

"I'm out of water! Asahina-san more water!"

"Mitsuuru! Don't you dare! Give ME the water. "

"O-ok, Sorry Kyonko-kun" Mitsuuru threw the bottle of water to Haruki.

"HA! Now you'll regret crossing the leader of the SOS Brigade!" I regret nothing!

"KYA! Mitsuuru help me! hahaha"

"…"

"Should we join in the fun Nagato-san? I think I'm capable of some water magic."

And as simple as that we pulled Haruki out of his sulking mood. I never figured out what he was thinking, it's not like I can read anyone's mind but I think Haruki was thinking whether if this was real or not, He must have been surprised waking up in a different world. This place is so much different than our shared closed space experience. I think it could have been worse if we all woke up under the same circumstances. Atleast he played it of the first time, I don't know how he'll react the second time.

"Itsuko! You're cheating!"

"Sorry, Kyonko-san"

"No she isn't! She's part of my group!"

"One) she is cheating! Two) since when did we form groups!"

I have been thinking. Our plan is to convince Haruki that this is all a dream so that the original world would not disappear, but what would happen if he preferred this world more the original and wishes that he never to wake up?

* * *

And, it is done. I tried to take my time with this one, its just a short one though. The beauty of this Story is that the story is already finished. i could add another chapter but its already finished. never thought of that before ^^

Opinions and Criticism both positive and negative are welcome.

Also, does anyone here play fallensword? Trying to find new friends there :D


End file.
